Not a Dobe
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Saat Naruto pertama keli bertemu dengan Sasuke sih Biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, kenapa hanya karena Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan dobe, mereka malah jadi merenggang? Apa masalah yang sebenarnya?


**Minnasan, Sao kembali lagi, nih!**

**Ada yang kangen?? *Minnasan : Nggak tuh!***

**Wakakaaa.... Ya udah, langsung ke fic aja deh, daripada Sao mesti banyak omong sampe berbusa, eh taunya kacang lagi mahal-mahalnya! –tong kosong nyaring bunyinya-**

**Okhe, Hajimarimashou...!**

**Tittle : Not a Dobe**

**By : Fujioka Saori**

**-Rate : T-**

**Pairing : Sasunaru!!**

**Genre : Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimer : Watashi no Tousan! -sejak kapaaann??- Maksudnya Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi !**

Sepasang mata sebiru langit di alam terbuka membuka kelopaknya memperlihatkan keelokkannya pada setiap orang yang melihat –memandang- nya. Dan yang pasti akan terkagum-kagum dan bahkan akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan ada yang sampe pingsan!-lebay-

Sewaktu ia menguap, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan kasarnya oleh seseorang yang sudah jadi langganan membangunkannya dari iblis bernama 'Tidur' yang mengalahkan segala-galanya. "Woooy, Bung. Mau tidur sampe kapan!?" teriakan yang sudah tidak diragukan adalah suara Deidara, kakaknya yang menyebalkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Pemuda pemilik sepasang mata biru menawan yang sedang berbaring bermalas-malasan di atas kasur yang seprei-nya udah kusut di hari Minggu ini dengan semangat yang tersisa -bahkan nggak ada- akhirnya memutuskan dirinya untuk bangkit dengan terpaksa dan membukakan pintu orang yang akan terus mengetuk pintunya sebelum ia menampakkan dirinya secara nyata.

"Apaan, sih!!" sewot Naruto yang udah hapal benar kebiasaan rutin kakaknya dikala pagi datang menyongsong.

"Banguuun…!" ujarnya sambil balas meneriaki Naruto tepat di depan muka Naruto yang masih kusut sekusut seprei kasurnya, "Beraninya kamu beteriak pada Kakakmu!"

Malas mendengar celotehan Deidara, Naruto langsung masuk lagi ke kamar menghindari Deidara dan mengunci pintunya meski ia tau Deidara nggak akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya secara paksa.

"Niichan, Niichan… kapan sih dia bisa nggak mengganggu hidupku," ia kambali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang nyaman dimana ia sering melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Mulai dari tidur, makan, main, guling-gulingan dan jungkir balik.

BRUUUM…. BRUUUMM….

Suara mobil pengangkut barang terdengar jelas di telinga tajamnya. Basa-basi ia mengintip dari jendela melihat siapa tetangganya yang kedatangan tamu pagi-pagi begini.

Dan mobil pengangkut barang pindahan itu berhenti di sebuah rumah bertingkat 2 dengan kemewahan yang tidak melebihi rumahnya. Selang beberapa waktu setelah mobil itu sampai, datang lagi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di belakang mobil pengangkut barang.

'Mungkin mobil pemilik rumah itu,' pikir Naruto. Naruto tetap memperhatikan kegiatan memasukkan perabot rumah tangga ke dalam rumah kosong yang akhirnya memiliki penghuni.

"Ah, nggak asyik! Dia nggak punya anak yang bisa diajak main!" katanya malas.

Memang kebiasaan Naruto adalah ngeksis-in diri kepada orang-orang baru. Jadi, nggak heran kalo banyaaak sekali orang yang mengenali dirinya. Dan parahnya, banyak di antara gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya banyak yang bilang kalo dia itu..... CUAKEP! –cuih-

"Sasuke, ayo keluar dari mobil, sayang," suara seorang wanita paruh baya mencuri perhatian Naruto yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sontak Naruto langsung kembali mendekati jendela dan melihat ke luar melalui kaca jendela yang super Hyper bening itu. "Waah... dia punya anak laki-laki!" pekik Naruto girang ketika seorang pemuda turun dari mobilnya. Kelihatannya yang lagi ada di otaknya saat ini adalah, aksinya untuk mencuri pandang keluarga baru itu.

Sunggingan senyum licik terbentuk, wajahnya jadi terlihat berseri. "Oke!" segera Naruto meninggalkan jendela mengambil handuk mandinya dan yang pasti berakhir di kamar mandi.

"Wede.. Wede... ada angin apa nih? Baju rapi, rambut rapi, mana pake parfum banyak-banyak, lagi!?" selidik Deidara memandangi Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut Naruto yang mencuat ke atas paling tinggi begitu Naruto turun dari tangga dan sempat berpapasan dengan Deidara yang sedang melintas menuju dapur, "Mau kencan, ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah pasang pose di hadapan Deidara yang cengo' melihat adik satu-satunya yang memang sedikit narsis, "Gimana? Udah keliatan 'cool' belum?" tanya Naruto minta pendapat Deidara yang sekarang memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

"Hm… udah, emang kenapa?" Deidara makin penasaran aja sama Naruto yang tiba-tiba aja langsung nyelonong keluar pintu utama dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Deidara masih diam tak bergerak sedikitpun di tempat. Ada-apa-dengan-anak-konyol-itu?

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk sampai di depan pagar rumah pemilik rumah di jalan Grape nomor 23 yang berada persis di depan rumahnya. "E-Ehem…" Naruto mengatur suaranya agar terdengar seperti orang keren professional, "Permisi!"

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi dilihatnya dari jendela kamarnya di lantai 2 muncul dari dalam rumah, "Oh, ada tamu. Silahkan masuk dulu, maaf berantakkan," katanya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sedang dalam proses berberes.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sa… Sa… Siapa ya tadi namanya," Naruto menggaruk-garuk balakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mencoba mengingat-ingat nama seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang tadi disebutkan wanita itu atau mungkin dia adalah Ibu anak itu.

"Sasuke, ya?"

Naruto langsung menyeringai, "Iya, boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" pintanya.

"Boleh, tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kupanggilkan dia," wanita itu pun membalikkan badannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil orang yang ingin ditemui Naruto.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, keluarlah dari arah dalam rumah seorang pemuda yang belum lama ini baru dilihatnya.

Menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto mengolah tingkah dan suaranya sedemikian rupa, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Sasuke yang melihat sosok Naruto berdiri menyender di pagar cokelat rumahnya dengan tampang –sok- dingin.

"Owh, jadi Sasuke itu kamu, ya..." katanya dengan nada –sok- dingin (lagi).

Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih canggung bertemu dengan Naruto, alias orang yang baru dikenalnya berusaha untuk santai, "Iya," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hm..." gumam Naruto sambil sekedar manggut-manggut aja.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, warga baru di komplek perumahan Konoha ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyempatkan dirinya mengulurkan tangan kananya.

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya memasang tampang dingin sedingin es yang membeku tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Sebuah cengiran lebar ala Namikaze terpasang di bibirnya, "Kalau aku...... Namikaze Naruto. Semua orang kenal denganku, bahkan mereka sampai nge-fans berat, lho. Oya, aku tinggai di rumah ini," jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk ke arah rumah mewah berlantai dua di depan rumah Sasuke sehabis pamer.

Tapi setelah Naruto selesai bicara, keadaan berbalik. Sasuke yang tadi merasa canggung jadi dingin, sedangkan Naruto yang tadinya sekali lagi –sok- dingin malah jadi canggung.

"Kau mau masuk?" tawar Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang masih berantakan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Ng-Nggak. Aku cuma mau ketemu denganmu aja. Ngehehe... Ya udah aku pulang dulu ya," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Tadaimaaa...!!"

Deidara yang ternyata sedang asyik menyusun kartu menjadi menara tersentak dan otomatis membuat menara yang sudah susah-susah dibuatnya di ruang tamu selama kurang lebih 10 menit dengan berbekal konsentrasi yang tinggi langsung rubuh begitu saja.

"Naruto, kamu ngapain sih pake acara treak-treak kaya' gitu! Gara-gara itu, menara yang udah aku bikin jadi ancur lagi, deh!" omel Deidara dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajamnya.

"Lagian bikin menara dari kartu. Kurang kerjaan!" tidak mengubris perkataan Deidara, Naruto berlalu begitu saja melewati Deidara yang masih menatapnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Deidara lagi, "Apa liat-liat? Demen?"

Deidara langsung mendelik geli, "Idih... Sorry, gak level!" ujarnya sambil mengambil kembali kartu-kartu yang berserakan di lantai yang mengkilat karena selalu dipel sampai 5 kali sehari.

Selagi Deidara kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada kartu-kartu itu, Naruto berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Sesampainya di lantai atas, ia langsung menyalakan televisi untuk menonton kartun favoritnya, apa lagi kalau bukan 'Naruto'. Selain nama dan parasnya yang mirip dengan dirinya, ia baru sadar kalo' Sasuke juga nongol di sana. "Beuh, ternyata pengarangnya nge-fans ma gw, khukhukhu..."

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat Orochimaru_!" suara khas Uzumaki Naruto, tokoh utama dalam film itu pun membuat mata Naruto melebar.

Dia sangat suka dengan karakter Naruto –Uzumaki- yang penuh semangat juang untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, dan kepeduliannya terhadap sahabat dekatnya.

Tak terasa, air mata Naruto berlinangan dan pada akhirnya mengalir di kedua pipinya, "Sasuke tak tahu diriii...!!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari lantai dua terdengar begitu kuat. Hingga Deidara yang baru saja bersorak girang saat berhasil menaruh kartu di bagian paling atas menara untuk memberikan sentuhan terakhir, langsung rubuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sorak sorai Deidara terhenti begitu saja melihat menara Eiffel buatannya langsung berubah menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan. Suasana hening seketika itu juga melihat kartu-kartu dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa, dan kesal pada Naruto yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya menara Eiffel –imitasian- miliknya.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, Deidara langsung naik ke atas menemui Naruto yang tengah menghayati peran seorang calon Hokage di Konohagakure di sofa depan TV.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau, menyalakan TV dengan volume keras. Belum lagi kamu teriak-teriak dengan suara kamu yang udah kaya' pake toak!" katanya langsung merebut remote control yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Sontak Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Deidara dengan remote control di tangannya. Matanya mendelik disertai kerutan yang bermunculan membentuk perempatan jalan.

Deidara menekan sebuah tombol bermaksud mengecilkan suara TV yang sedang ditonton Naruto. "Hei!" Naruto yang kurang setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Deidara merebut kembali remote dari tangan Deidara. Naruto memang suka sekali nonton TV dengan suara maksimum, sampai-sampai tetangga para nggedor-gedor pintu rumah Dengan santai, Deidara hanya melangkah mundur, mengelak, dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Naruto melompat-lompat.

"Kembalikan remote ituu..!"

"Aku juga mau nonton, tau!" ujar Deidara ketus sambil sedikit melakukan pemaksaan.

"Nggak, aku duluan! Memangnya hanya karena kau seorang kakak, lantas kau bisa menguasaiku begitu saja!?" Naruto masih bersikeras mempertahankan apa yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang.

Deidara memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Tapi, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menitipkan kekuasaan rumah ini selama mereka pergi padaku, 'kan?" katanya sambil mengiming-imingi Naruto remote yang belum berhasil didapatkannya. Bola mata biru langit Naruto mengikuti gerak remote itu.

"Uugh... " Naruto mengalihkan mukanya dari pandangan Deidara.

Sengiran menyebalkan Deidara kembali terpasang, "Iya, deh yang ngambeeek~~" goda Deidara sambil mencolek pipi Naruto yang masih cembertut (dibaca cemberut).

Keesokkan paginya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih meringkuk di ranjangnya.

"NARUTO, KAMU NGGAK SEKOLAH!!??" suara yang sudah terdengar seperti orang kesetanan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Sontak Naruto langsung melonjak dan terbangun dengan sendirinya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali mengumpulkan kemampuan melihatnya yang hilang.

Dalam kelagapan dan kebingungan karena kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya pada dirinya yang baru bangun tidur, ia justru malah berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Tiarap, Tiarap semuanyaaa...!!"

Yang ada dibalik pintu malah mendelik bingung dengan keadaan kacau di dalam. "Nar??" tanyanya cemas kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada adik kesayangannya yang satu ini -orang cuma punya adek satu- yang membahayakan tentunya.

Setelah kesadaran Naruto terkumpul, barulah anak itu menyadari kelakuannya yang konyol. Menyadari matahari sudah tinggi, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya 90 derajat menatap jam weker yang nangkring di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Di saat-saat pertama Naruto masih belum connect dengan jarum pendek menunjuk diantara angka 5 dan 6, sementara jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke arah angka 7.

Tik.... Tik.... Tik....

"Gyaaa .... aku kesiangan!" jeritnya histeris dan langsung mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi," perlahan namun pasti, Naruto membuka pintu kelas yang. Deritan kecil terdengar. Berpasang-pasang mata langsung tertuju pada satu titik pusat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli dengan semua teman-temannya yang menatapnya. Yang pertama kali jadi pandangan pertamanya adalah meja guru yang kosong.

Merasa tak ada guru yang mengajar di kelas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas lebih dalam. "He? Iruka-sensei kemana?" tanya Naruto yang mendapati kelasnya tanpa guru.

"Entahlah. Sejak tadi Iruka-sensei belum nampak!" seru Kiba.

"Owh..." sahut Naruto sambil manggut-manggut lalu berjalan menuju kursi pojok kanan belakang. "Eh, tumben ni kelas sepi?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka. Semua murid langsung membuka buku pelajaran mereka mengantisipasi Iruka-sensei yang masuk ke kelas. Benar saja, Iruka-sensei masuk. Dan... ia membawa seorang pemuda yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" jawab seluruh murid di ruangan itu serempak.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Sasuke, lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka-sensei memperkenalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Setelah Iruka selesai berbicara, Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya lalu kembali berdiri tegap seperti semula.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa duduk di..." Iruka meneliti kursi-kursi yang sudah di tempati murid-muridnya. Mencari kursi kosong yang bisa ditempati Sasuke. Nah, ketemu! Iruka sudah menemukan tempatnya. "Kau bisa duduk di samping Naruto."

Sekilas Naruto melirik kursi kosong di sebelahnya ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di mejanya. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi tantangan untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya, ia nggak menyangka Sasuke akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen juga. Mana sekelas lagi! Begitu Sasuke duduk, Naruto malah melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha tidak bertemu mata dengan si Sasuke itu. Entah kenapa seluruh darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya jadi begitu terasa menjalar. Bubu-buru ia menepis perasaan aneh itu.

Jam pertama dimulai. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Tapi, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih diam membisu. Enggan memulai interaksi. Kurang lebih selama setengah jam mereka tak saling menatap, iseng-iseng Naruto melirik Sasuke.

Bodoh! Ternyata wajah Sasuke sedikit mengarah pada Naruto. Otomatis dengan ketidak sengajaan mereka bertemu mata. Naruto langsung menoleh cepat-cepat ke luar jendela. Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas. Ia sudah menebak kalau wajahnya memerah. 'Cih, kenapa harus nengok ke sini, sih!' batin Naruto yang perasaannya tidak karuan lagi.

"A-ano... Sasuke, udahan?" tanya Naruto gelagapan. Ia nggak habis pikir akan bicara seperti itu. Rasanya, mulutnya sudah tidak mau mendengar perintah dari otaknya untuk mengunci mulut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya tidak lepas dari kertas buku bergaris yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Mengecek jawaban.

"Euh..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya bingung akan meneruskan pembicaraan atau tidak. "Soalnya sulit juga," ujarnya asal. Ia hanya bisa mengutuk mulutnya.

"Hn."

"Kh..." desah Naruto. Ia berusaha kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang menjadi kelemahan pribadinya. Sesekali ia memainkan penanya dengan jemari tangannya melepas penat pikirannya. Ketika ia melihat lagi kertas bukunya, otaknya mumet lagi.

"Tidak bisa mengerjakan soal mudah begini, Dobe?"

Suara itu menyentakkan Naruto. Ditolehkannya kepala sebesar 90 derajat. Perempatan jalan nangkring di dahinya. Sementara Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke atau bisa dibilang 'ngeliatin tampang', Sasuke justru cenderung cuek.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme!?" balas Naruto tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ia tidak senang kalau harus dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Tatapannya berubah jadi sinis.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya sekedar nyahut aja. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya memandang mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat.

KRRIIIIINNNGG....!!!!

Suara dering bel istirahat seakan memisahkan keduanya. "Huff...!" dengus Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap di tempat. Berdiam diri. Ia memilih untuk _stay in class_ saja.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink, bermata hijau emerald yang memasang ekspresi manis. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri meja Sasuke. "Kenalkan, Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura... Emh-"

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Aku duluan," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Sakura jadi merasa salah tingkah.

Di kantin, seperti biasanya Naruto menemui teman-teman dekatnya untuk nongkrong bareng. Tidak biasanya Naruto memasang tampang kesal, marah, dongkol, uh semuanya deh. Sampai sekarang, ia masih memikirkan sebutan 'dobe' itu. Memangnya hanya karena sebuah sebutan saja bisa membuat harga diri Naruto turun?

"Hey, gimana kesannya duduk sama anak baru itu?" tanya Kiba sebelum menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Menyebalkan!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau merasa ketampananmu tersaing, ya?" tanya Kiba lagi. Kali ini sebelum memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulutnya yang besar. "Mau?" tawar Kiba menyodorkan sebungkus biskuitnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"E,eh! Apaan tuh pada kumpul disana??" tanya Lee yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan gerutuan Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah dekat pintu kantin.

Kiba menyipitkan matanya. Dilihatnya banyak siswa-siswi bergerombol di sana. Seperti semut-semut yang menyerbu gula. Penasaran, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi mendatangi tempat yang mengundang banyak murid. "Ada apa, sih?" terlihat olehnya sesosok pemuda yang amat dikenalnya, tepatnya baru beberapa saat sebelumnya mengenalnya. Sosok yang menyebalkan buatnya. "Teme!"

Rupanya banyak siswi yang tertarik pada Sasuke meski baru hari pertamanya masuk Konoha Gakuen, tapi sudah dikenal di mana-mana. Malah udah banyak yang nembak, tapi langsung ditolak.

"Che, apa menariknya sih dia?"

"Eh, Naruto-kun!" pekik Sakura yang ternyata ada di sampingnya.

"Apa-apaan sih dia? Mau mengalahkanku, ya?" nada sinis mengantarkan kata demi kata yang diuntai menjadi kalimat. Di setiap katanya juga terselip penekanan yang sangat dalam.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah. Ia tidak mengerti, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Ha? Emh... bagaimana, ya?" Sakura ragu. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang tertarik dengannya. Habis, dia keren!" ucapan yang sangat menusuk menerobos masuk menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Hey, Dobe. Sedang apa kau disana?" teriak Sasuke di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa terbakar amarah, "Kau mau apa?" Naruto melangkah maju mendekati sosok orang yang untuk kedua kalinya memanggilnya 'dobe'. Semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat. Hawa perang dingin pun terasa memenuhi daerah di sekeliling mereka. Kini mereka sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Sepasang mata blue sky menatap tajam mata onyx.

"Aku punya nama, Naruto! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu!" bentak Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Kauu!"

"Tak akan pernah, dobe!"

"APAAA!!" teriak Naruto. "Temeee....!!" genggaman tangan Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan aksinya pun melayang bebas hendak mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja.

"Naruto!"

_--TBC—_

_**Akhirnya.... chapter satu selesai. Hah, kaya'nya suasananya beda banget ya antara bagian awal sama akhirnya? Khehehe... Sao pengen bikin konflik antara Sasu dan Naru. Kalo diliat-liat, kebanyakan di fic minnasan sebutan Dobe dan Teme udah biasa di antara mereka... –emang iya ya?-**_

_**Ya udah, Sao nggak pinter ngatur nih. Jadi, gomennasai buat yang merasa cerita Sao aneh, maklumin aja, ya. Karena memang beginilah Saori –wakawaka-**_

_**Nah, review udah nunggu diisi tuh! **_

_**So, review please!**_


End file.
